


Waiting for you to come alive

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Dipper's in a band side thing not that important, Human Bill Cipher, Tads Heart breaking back story, eventually, hurt Tad, the villain of the series appears well a few of his Henchmen do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: I did my research on the alcohol thing Vodka was one of the top but Moonshine is the bestbut as why it's in a corked bottle that has a sign that says white wine why because Ford didn't want Stan to drink it all and in my story, Stan hates white winehere a link for the gnome creature I mentionedhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbegazi





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper came back a week later and cleans Bill off and humming as he worked "oh you came back" Tad said showing up

"Yeah thought I'd help take care of him while I'm here even you need time off I'm going to be placing some wards to keep him from falling prey to the elements if some other demon comes and takes control of him well we don't need someone else to restart Weridmageddon since Bill lost his chance would we" he said smiling Tad smiled

"can I help with the wards on the outside, of course, I don't want to accidentally touch him," he said

Dipper threw him the book with the spells and Tad started to write the symbols with his magic he was almost halfway done when a shot came out of nowhere and hit him he fell to the ground screaming

"DIPPER" Ford yelled his gun drawn

"great uncle Ford," he says in shock

"get away from the demons," he said Dipper ran to Tad

"Tad come on your going to be alright. what did you do?" the Teen growled

"he's a demon he's trying to resurrect Bill," he says trying to pull him away

He slaps his hand away "no he's not he trying to help me prevent that he's been guarding Bill statue since we defeated him and he's half human " Dipper said putting pressure on the wound through Tad's left shoulder it was gushing blood

"but the spells the symbols, " Ford Says

"are mine I wrote them, come on Tad " the teen snapped

"it hurts so bad why couldn't healing magic be my forte " he hissed Dipper propped him against a tree unbuttoning Tad's shirt and took it off his shoulders the half-demon hissed

"damn this is going to need stitches, " he said he took a tampon out of his bag and dispensed it in the wound Tad screamed out

" not that I'm complaining but why do you have tampons?" he asked

"Jill forced me to pick them up from her I guess I forget to give them to her and she forgot she asked for them beside this is what they were originally invented for so why not" he said helping Tad to his feet Ford stay frozen "what are you going to do just stand there or help, you shot him "

they wobbled into the shack Tad was almost passed out his hat was gone

"Stan I need help" Dipper yelled

"Jeez kid what do you......WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED " Stanley yelled

"so yeah Tad Strange is a half-demon Ford shot first and didn't ask questions I need a clean towel, alcohol clear vodka if you have it, gauze, two sewing needles that are threaded, and curved NOW" Dipper demanded Stan ran off

"Soos get the table cleaned off, Ford help me lift him then get your medical kit he's going to need blood and I know you have the equipment, Wendy whatever you do keep Mabel out of here till I'm done" the younger teen directed  they got him up on the table, Wendy ran off Dipper lightly slap Tads face

"Tad hey stay with me, what's your blood type? " he asked

"I aw it's A positive, " he said

"Melody get Willow" he ordered she ran off Stan showed up with everything

"is Moonshine OK?" he asked

"oh god yes that's even better now disinfect the needles and thread Soos hold him up, " he said Dipper took Tad's jacket and shirt off and put the towel under him

" good it's a mostly clean shot he only grazed the bone keep holding him, " he said grabbing the Moonshine pulling out the cork with his teeth and spitting it out he dumped some of it on the towel

" ok lay him down," he said Tad hissed when the alcohol hit the back of his wound

"Stan where's that needle? "he called

"here and here are some rubber gloves from the first aid kit and a wooden spoon, " Stan said giving him the gloves first. Dipper put them on dumped more of the Moonshine over his hand

"wait, what's the spoon for?" Tad asked scared Dipper pulled the tampon out and threw it aside then dumped the rest of the Moonshine over the wound Tad yelled Dipper took the spoon and shoved it in between his teeth

"bite down Stan needle, Soos tell Ford to hurry and get that blood from Willow, Stan hold him down" he ordered loudly

 Stan handed him a glass with alcohol and the threaded needles in it's Dipper grabbed the first needle and start sewing it up Tad screamed as the thirteen-year-old carefully sew him up he knotted the front stitch. Tad was panting behind the spoon .

"now for the back Stan *Stan held up another bottle of Moonshine* I see you've done this before now help me sit him up," he said then dumped half the bottle on his back

"how you holding up Tad? " he asked the man gave a weak thumbs up before passing out Ford ran in with the blood

"good you know what to do Stan he's out, make sure the spoon stays in place so he doesn't bit off his own tongue," Dipper said he grabbed the other needle and started sew him up while Ford gave him the transfusion

 

when they were finally done they were exhausted they put Tad in Dippers bed "that was incredible Dipper. how you know to do all that" Ford inquired

"I watch a lot of medical dramas. Besides living with someone as mentally unstable as Jill you never know when you're going to need those skills" he responded he looked, Stan,

What I want to know is where you got such high-grade Moonshine and why it was in wine bottles" Dipper asked

Stan chuckle as Ford shot up

"you used my moonshine," he said

"you thought I wouldn't notice that it wasn't wine, besides the only other thing we had were beer and tequila that had a worm in it" Stan explained

"and you did shoot him" Dipper added

"how many did you use?" Ford asked

"just two well one and a half don't worry you still have three left and it's not like you drink a lot," he said chuckling

"so where and why did you get it, uncle Ford?" Dipper asked

Ford huffed "some guy in Alaska he said it would help keep us to keep warm while we searched for some weird Gnome thing, " Stan said

"yes there used to be seven bottles but Stanley and I drank them during our travels and it was wasn't just a Gnome it was a Barbegazi and a young one at that had accidentally got in to a moving truck from northwest Minnesota in Roseau County remember Tot as you called him traveled with us until we got him to his family up Roseau River" he said Stan chuckled

"yeah I remember I also remember they thought you were a woman and tried to hit on you," Stan said chuckling

"good thing Barbegazi can be born female even if it is only a 5% chance," Dipper said Ford smiled

"Oh good you read the updates to the new journal," he said

"he was still weird he ate our socks but only the left ones" Stan complained

 

Mabel walked in with Wendy holding shopping bags

"we're back from the store, Whoa what happened to you guys?" she asked

"running from a Gremloblin " Dipper said sarcastically she roll her eyes

"well if you're not going to tell me I going to put my stuff away," she said leaving Wendy looked around

"so where's Tad?" she asked

"in my bed, " Dipper said closing his eyes

"you mean the one in your room that you both share? " she asked crossing her arms His eyes snap open he Stan and Ford run to the stair just in time to hear her scream they run up the stairs

"THERE'S HOT INJURED GUY IN DIPPERS BED CAN I KEEP HIM?" She yelled

"MABEL NO," they yelled when they got there Mabel was petting the unconscious half demons hair

"aww so soft and purple," she whispered

"no don't touch him he's a *Dipper glared at him* very injured man and he needs his rest," Ford said Mabel huffed and left Dipper went over and checked on him the man mumbles something about bread

"are you sure about him?" Ford asked

"yeah I'm sure Tad likes being a normal human he wouldn't jeopardize that besides he and Bill didn't see eye to eye and he really can't be that dangerous if you can almost kill him with one shot," he said Ford rubbed his chin

"true but he's still a demon, " he says

"so, not all demons are bad just like not all humans are good," Dipper said

"*sigh* I guess I can give him a chance but you need to explain what is going not just to me but to everyone, " Ford said

"fine but only after Tad wakes up," he said

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research on the alcohol thing Vodka was one of the top but Moonshine is the best
> 
> but as why it's in a corked bottle that has a sign that says white wine why because Ford didn't want Stan to drink it all and in my story, Stan hates white wine  
> here a link for the gnome creature I mentioned
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbegazi


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tad tells his story

two days later

Dipper explained it all leave out everything about earth bond demons "and that's what happened" he finished Mabel looked at Tad

"so what shape were you?" she asked he sighed

"a square" the purple hair man replied

"can you fly? do you have a hat? if so what kind? do you have flames if yes what color? how old are you? how did you become a statue like Bill? and can I keep you" she said the demon raised his eyebrow at the last question

"in order yes I can fly , I have hat its a bowler hat, I can produce flame and they are purple, in my original form I was a little younger than Bill, but my current bodies age is twenty-two and no you can't keep me it may only be half but I'm still human I have rights" he answers She blinked

"wait you didn't answer the statue question" she said looks of fear, guilt, and sadness crossed his face

"Tad you don't have to," Dipper started

"no it's fine it was during the crusades around nine hundred years ago somewhere in North Africa a young orphan boy around eight years old had summoned Bill but he didn't want to come said it was a waste of his time"

"so I went in his stead the boys his father had been a baker and left him his place and his mother had died during childbirth, he wanted to stop the killing, but I couldn't help him so I gave him my company, for months, I stayed with him, I helped him sleep, I even taught him to read "

"but then his village got word that the Crusaders were coming I tried to get the boy to safety but instead he ran toward the army for an hour he ran until he came Upon the horde of soldiers"

"he begged them to leave, he begged on his knees crying, he knew they would not listen but he wanted to buy everyone time to escape"

"one of the knights saw through his trick but said he'd give his people a few hours before they road on and they torture him for hours they did *choke*

"and I couldn't do anything to help him *tad punched the wall with the arm not in a sling tears cascading from his eyes* "

"I.... his last few moments of life he ....... do you know what he said he said thanks, Tad, he thanked me as the life left his body"

"I lost it I pushed my entire being past its limits and force my self into this plane then I killed them all one hundred and forty-six men I did it I had stopped them just like he wanted "

"after they were all gone I went to the boy and put his soul to rest. I held that fractured light in my hand it was so big and let it go to the cosmos as my body turned to stone and mind shattering to the winds " Tad explained

Mabel, Stan, Willow, Soos, Melody, and Wendy were crying. Dipper and Ford were trying not to.

"But fifthteen years ago another child found me he was a magically inclined and five he found me in a cave where I had been moved he grabbed my hand. there was no deal made and I turned into, well a purple version of him. the body I had was also five but as soon as I could gain access to all my powers and had learned about being human I left for other reason do not care to speak of "

"I was twelve I create an illusion of the normal adult looking Tad Strange and moved to Gravity Falls I knew Bill had something planed here and I wanted to stop it, but I failed at that to" Tad slid down the wall "I just make a mess everything. why? I wasn't good at being a demon I'm not good at being a human, why can't I do any thing right?" he said sobbing

Wendy decided to try and lift the mood

"puberty must have been hell," she said Tad chuckled still sobbing

"yes it was so hard especially demon puberty I couldn't even ask anyone about it cause I was pretending to be a normal human adult I had to go to the library and try to make sure no one notice me acting weird," he said

that explains why saw you in the woods one time trying to talk to the gnomes but you were in a younger version of the form you're in right now I always wonder who that kid was" she said he had stopped crying and blushed

"Oh god you saw that" he squeaked

"yeah I also saw you run away screaming like a little girl when they tried to get you to be their queen," she said the other had stopped crying and Stan chuckled

"I'm still afraid of gnomes they stalked me for a week until they realize I was a boy the next year they stalked me for a month once they realized I had some shaped changing ability and thought I could turn into a girl with it, but then stop again once they realized it was because I was part demon well except Jeff he still send me little love note every now and then puberty was an awful time" he said

"I feel your pain the gnomes wanted me to be their bride to I beat them with a leaf blower, " Mabel said

"hey at least you didn't have to go through female puberty now that is hell," Wendy said

end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short but I will post again tonight
> 
> and the council are the ones that moved Tad after they felt him break through to their dimension they had him in their version of the warehouse from the end of Raiders of the lost ark only the building was and is still made of stone and the objects are not in boxes
> 
> can someone help write a good Summary for this story


	3. Chapter 3

everything finally calmed down after a while, over the next week Ford and Tad helped Dipper put up the wards and a couple days after that it was time to take out the stitches being a demon makes you heal faster

"aw that stings," Tad groaned

"be glad it wasn't lower getting a lung punctured is not fun, " Ford said

"just please don't shot me again lasers hurt," the half-demon hissed as Dipper took out the last stitch

"there all done but you still won't have full motion in your arm for a while, " the younger says putting two large band-aids on either side

"I know thank though for helping I mean," the purplette said

"sure what are friends for, well it's been fun hanging out with you but I got to go help out at the shop," Dipper says starting to walk away

"WAIT we .... we are friends?" Tad says a hint of joy in his voice Dipper turned around Tad was right in his face floating

"ah sure" he replied Tad was smiling

"and we've been hanging out and having fun?" he asked getting more excited

"keep your penis out of my ass and we're golden," Dipper said backing up Tad pick him up and hugged him

"I made a friend real human friend," he says rubbing his check against Dippers there were several flashes and clicks from a camera the pictures would have been innocent enough if Tad wasn't a grown man and shirtless

"Mabel no *she ran off* Tad put me down this doesn't look right, " he said Tad blinked

"how so?" he asked loosening his grip a bit.

"well, you're holding a thirteen year old boy, your a grown man naked from the waist up, and the top half is what Mabel took pictures of, " Ford said Tad eyes widen

"we have to get that camera," he said putting Dipper down

they chased Mabel all day trying to get the camera back but it just made thing worst at one point they tripped and Tad fell on top Dipper who had caught his self and was on all fours

(you know exactly what it looked like people)

Mabel got a picture of that they split up only for them to run into one another this time dipper landed on his ass and Tad face wound up in his crotch which Mabel, of course, got a picture of and finally, Dipper stepped of tube of sunblock and it went all over Tad's face who cried out and fell on his ass when some went in his eyes Dipper turn to check on him and the flash went off.

Mabel giggled and ran off Dipper looked at Tad and groaned the purple half-demon had white stuff in his hair, on chest and face, his left eye was half closed and he was still shirtless.

"this looks so much worse than the picture we were originally chasing her for," he said.

"I'm OK with stopping, this stuff is burning my eye " he replied

"yeah let stop the pictures are just going to get worse come on we'll get you cleaned up buddy," Dipper said

after much begging and bribing Mabel finally agree not to unload the pictures on the internet Tad had to promise to work her shift for the next two weeks and to let her make him a sweater Dipped has to do her chores at home until November, go shopping with her i.e carry all her bags and let her pick out his wardrobe next summer for high school

 

end of July Willow was running through the forest with Dipper and Tad. Willow somehow pissed off a bunch of Hawktopus and they now chasing them

"we got to get out of the territory they won't chase up after that" Tad said mocking what Dipper said earlier

"well I didn't think anyone could piss them off this bad" he retorted Willow just laughed

"what did you do?" he asked

"nothing, that's why its funny, " she said

"Hawktopus and Kitsune have a bad history they were known to steal their eggs " Tad explained Dippers mind worked as he ran

"here goes something stupid,  _interpretor reddo traduco trafero transduco transfero transformo verto vertunt vorto_  " he says there was a bright light he stopped and turned to face them

(all the words mean translate in Latin and it's so long because the magic needs the time to scan both parties to sync both groups part of the brain that processes Language)

"STOP" He yelled they did

"sorry Kai I hope this works you don't have to chase her she's half human she doesn't want your eggs, " Dipper says

" then why are you here?" the biggest one asked Dipper pulled out his journal it was blue with the big dipper on it he opens to the page he had been writing about them

"I was studying you see *the Hawktopus got closer * I was just trying to learn about you to understand you she was just here to help me we're part of a club that studies the supernatural, cryptids, and other thing so we can take steps to make sure it stays what normal people think they are myth and legend, that way you and others like you stay safe 

"like here your migrating route it need to come a little bit more to the east the current path is to close to this town people gather there some time trying to see you if they ever get a clear enough pictures people will start hunting you I was going to get to know a little bit more about you so I could explain it better but then all this started and I had to move up my plans" he said panting a bit from trying to get it all out

"hum so the fox isn't here for our egg," he said

"I might mess with you a bit but I don't even like the taste of octopus," she said the Hawktopus whisper to each other

"Alright we have come to a decision you may come and go as you please human but if the fox and the demon come anywhere near our eggs they will be hunted, " he said

"hey what did I do?" Tad asked

"we don't trust demons" he retorted

"Oh OK I can understand that," he said sitting down the other avian-cephalopod (made that up but only going to use it this one time)

"by the way human the young ones really like your song about discord, " he said leaving Dipper blushed

"what he talking about?" Tad asked Dipper

"I got bored and started singing a song i wrote I write songs when my brain needs to cool down from all the thinking it does, " he said

"really I'd like to hear it whats it about? " he asked Dipper mumble something

" what? "the purple haired man asked

"he said it's about Bill and it's already online we .he, I, and our three friends recorded it and put it online but no one knows it's us we go by CrazyX you want to hear it I have it on my phone," she said

(i'm not going to type out the songs I don't own any of them but for the story sake in the universe this fic take place in Dipper is the singer for them, mostly the band set it off and panic at the disco)

*Discord - The Living Tombstone plays * after the song ends

"wow over a million downloads Dipper you have a great voice," Tad said

"yeah, just don't tell anyone, besides those of us who did the song only Mabel knows I really don't want Jill to find out she'll exploit the hell out of it and I don't want to be near her more than I have to be," he said Tad looked confused

"who's Jill?" he asked

"a horrible bitch who makes my life miserable, " Dipper said

"his mom but the other things too and so much more" Willow added

"it's getting dark should I teleport us to the shack," he asked Dipper facepalmed

"I forgot you could do that" he groaned

"why didn't you just do that when we were running for our lifes?" Willow asked

"I wouldn't have been able to I can't teleport under stress well I can but I wouldn't have been able to control it, " he said snapping his fingers they were in front of the shack but still behind the tree line encase there were people about

later Willow confronted Dipper about still knowing what she was ,but once he explained she accepted it, all be it begrudgingly Tad stayed the night and everyone woke up the smell of him making breakfast apparently Tad is a very good cook it was the first time Ford ever forgot his table manners Stan even tried to hired him to come with him and Ford on their next trip at sea .

it was the beginning of August. Dipper went and told Bill everything that happened except Tad story he ever told him about his music and sang him a song

*You Can Be King Again [Male Cover by You'll]*

summer is over Willow is now taller than Mabel and has filled out in hm places Dipper has abs now not a lot but some he goes to Bills statue one more time before he leaves

"Hey Bill it's time for me to go but I'll be back next summer I hope you can never tell with Jill but you won't be alone Tads here he'll keep an eye on you *chuckle* but I will come back, bye Bill " he said leaving after he left a small whisper would have been heard if anyone had been around

"Pine tree " it said Bill's eye glows and then went out

end  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Dippers pov next I'll keep going back to until bill come back not going to say how when or who not tad but it will happen
> 
> sorry I didn't post again yesterday like I said I would, I had a yard sale and was exhausted


	4. Chapter 4

September Jill is even more of a bitch now she moved all my stuff out of Mabel's room and put me in what used to be dads office a lot of things were broken.

I even had to put together my own bed but Mabel was awesome for the first time ever she yelled at Jill for doing what she did. I think Jill chalked it up to puberty because in her eyes Mabel can do no wrong. so a day later Mabel helped me set up my room, of course, she did bedazzle a few things but hey it's the thought that count

Early October Mabel had a new boyfriend he's cool and everything but he gives me the creeps some time when he's over and I'm doing the dishes I swear he's checking me out but every time I try to catch him he's walking away.

I did catch him once while I was changing I really hope he's not gay cause that would mean he's using her as a beard but then again she's the one who asked him out

Halloween sucks now I can't stay at Willows place anymore because she blossomed as Jill says so I was stuck in the house in my room Mabel asked me if I wanted her to stay but I told her to go on her date I put a lock on my door but I was so careless.

I didn't know the room Mabel and I shared was sound proof but my current one wasn't. I sang I was writing the cords for my new song *Set It Off - Kill The Lights* and they heard worse Jill heard stupid, stupid but she didn't know I was part of Crazy X but she still knew I could sing.

it's just as bad as when she found out I could play the violin I was being forced to play in the Christmas pageant so anyone who was a fan would know for sure needless to say CrazyX crashed the show

November it got worse Jill was showing me like a prized show pony. Mabel's boyfriend doesn't even bother to hide the fact he checking me out he even tried to watch me in the shower it's very concerning I think he stole a pair of my boxers cause can't find my midnight blue boxers anymore

December I got a card from Tad he came to the show and stayed for Christmas *sigh* Mabel also brought her boyfriend which was unfortunate but I've dealt with worse.

Christmas pageant aw man you should have seen the looks on everyone's faces Luke was on the keyboard Willow was on the bass, Keith was on drums, Allen on guitar

I even taught Mabel to play simple violin rift the look on Jill's face was priceless we went viral of course that came with problems of their own fangirls

Christmas Eve everyone was happy we were at  Kai's place so Jill can't sneak coal into my stocking it was good until Jill got blackout drunk and tried to fuck Tad it was funny to Jill's family until he flew grandpa Shermie laughed about that

then we had to erase Jill, her brothers, and her dads memory lucky Mabel boyfriend wasn't there till the next day turns out Tad is a virgin and got scared we had to calm him down well I had to everyone else just made it worse but Yuri and Zeke said their first word Dada at the same time it was weird but cute to

Christmas day Mabel finally got Tad his sweater it's purple with a big eye on it he loved it he even cried and *sigh* Mabel caught me and her boyfriend under the mistletoe and forced us to kiss well forced me Lance seemed more than happy to stick his tongue down my throat

Mabel took lots of pictures now she owes me for making me kiss him for the simple fact it was in front of Jill and she was going to give me hell for it  
end

please comment


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine I wasn't going to do it again I couldn't go on a date with that bitch again I'll be honest I'd rather date you Bill at least you know how to have fun so I ran and hid at Allen, Luke, and Keith's house

I finally got to meet their dad he is as Mabel would say adorable he looks like a teenager but he's twenty-eight like my dad was until April.

(think the uke from Okane ga Nai mostly body frame but with platinum blond hair that's down to his shoulder blades and ice blue eyes)

he's this mousy little thing he's about five foot five and has a nicer figure than most girls I know I thought he was their brother or sister his name is Jack Frost

when I asked him about his name he said his parents hated him we laughed about it but we all hid when Jill started banging at the door yelling and screaming the neighbor called the cops on her she got arrested it was the best Valentines day ever

 

April 23rd 

I don't know how she did it but Mabel finally got Jill to let us celebrate Dads birthday but Jill looks scared of Mabel for some reason

I'd for one would like to know I want her to teach me. Waddles is living at Kai's place now that he's fenced up his backyard Dad told her he was too big for our house

I don't know if I told you but Yuri has a tail like dad but they don't cover his up like he has to dad got to enjoy his birthday for the first time in a long time

 

It's the end of June now sorry I couldn't come sooner Allen, Luke, Keith, and Willow came to Gravity Falls. Mabel's boyfriend somehow weaseled his way into coming to Gravity Falls, but he's not to be here until mid-July sure he'll only be here for a week but I just really don't like him

normal pov  
"so that's what happened I know you probably don't want to hear me talk Bill, oh Allen and Gideon have become rivals Mabel is using it to help them get in shape of course there was a problem with that last week she got them to down almost a gallon of Mabel juice they are still feeling that."

"it's like a hangover meet LSD if you even know what LSD is" he finished and took down the privacy barrier he placed before he talks to Bill

he stood up Dipper was now as tall as Wendy their first summer in Gravity falls

"I wish sometimes you could talk back sorry that I have to go things have gotten crazy busy at the Mystery Shack Alicia was born she's Soos and Melody's baby see you, Bill," he said

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bills pov next and the last chapter of this story
> 
> please comment


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my longest chapter yet

  
July Bills mind

  
' _Pine tree where are you_ ' Bill thought he missed him he and Tad were the only ones who talked to him sure Ford would come and check the wards and glare at him once a year and the occasional squirrel would visit him he was lonely he had never felt that feeling before he tried to call for him, but he couldn't hear him.

a twig snapped ' _Pine tree_ ' he thought a man walked into the clearing he was tall with black hair sticking out from under a hood.

' _not Pine tree_ ' he thought disappointed

"so you must be Bill I thought I wouldn't find you before I had to leave sorry to disappoint you Cipher," he said smirking he had heard him Bill look at him again he had glowing red eyes he was speaking in a voice that was far too deep to be coming out of a human

' _who are you?_ ' Bill thought the man step forward

"my name is of no concern but what I want from you is" he said smiling wide showing off his sharp teeth

' _what do you want earth bond?_ ' he asked

"what I want is simple, a deal I'll shake your hand if you give me Mason Pines soul piece that you took when you made a deal with him. How about if you could be an Archdemon and get your revenge on the Pines family" the demon said raising his hand

Bill thought about all the things that had happened and got mad at the thought then he remembers how Dipper and Tad would check on him and tell him story heck even the man know as Kai had come and talked to him once, his anger went away as if he didn't have it in him anymore

Dipper who cleaned his stone body, who put up the wards to protect him, who took care of him, who told him stories of his life things he didn't even tell his sister about, who smiled so kindly at him even after all he had done to him and his family.

Bill looked up at the demon

' _no_ ' he said the other frowned

"what" he growled back

' _no you can't have him, Pine tree is mine all of my zodiac pieces are mine but if you want Specs you can have him_ ' Bill said a smile in his voice.  the demon put his hand down

"fine I'll come back later this year and we'll see if you change your tune but until then I'll make it so you can't talk to him like you've been trying to, " he said

' _wait, don....._ ' he said the demon snapped his fingers, Bill went silent he couldn't even hear himself speak the demon left. this was the first time Bill ever felt truly sad if he could cry he would 

two weeks later Dipper came (<_< ...shut up)

"Sorry I haven't been here lately Mabel's boyfriend got here two weeks early and stayed for three weeks I didn't want him to follow me and find... Bill" he said coming to a stop his brow crinkled something didn't feel right he checked the wards then checked Bills he found something on the underside of Bills hat

"who put this here?" he said copying it down in his journal and dispelling it

"there we go," the teen said Bill gasped in his own mind

' _pine tree PINE TREE YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME THERE'S AN ARCHDEMON AFTER YOU PLEASE please hear me_ ' he said Dipper couldn't hear him though but something did get through a single tear fell from his statues eye Dippers eyes widened

"Bill," he said wiping away the tear

"don't be sad I'll always come back," he said misunderstanding the tear

' _no please he'll hurt you please I can't lose you I don't want to be alone anymore please Dipper_ ' he said

' _Dipper'_ the voice whispered around them Dipper looked around then back at Bill

"was that you?" he asked

' _red-eyed demon after you_ ' he was able to force out it strained his very being

"after me why is it after me" he asked but he couldn't force out anymore he had used all the power he had accumulated over time it felt as if he almost broke his link to pieces of himself one being the part that felt evil, he went to sleep the light in his eyes when out again

normal pov

"Bill BILL answer me," he said the energy was gone Dipper saw the small light go out he turns to Tad who had witnessed everything

"do you know what he meant? " he asked Tad looked just confused as Dipper

"no I have never in all my years in Gravity Falls seen a red-eyed demon, but we mine as well leave Bill used up what little energy he had gathered up til now in order to be heard he won't be able to hear us for a month at least," he said the fourteen-year-old nodded

"Bill I know you probably can't hear me but thank for trying at least," he said wiping another tear from Bills eye

it was almost time to go home Dipper visited Bill every week, but still no sign of the light in his eyes Allen went through his growth spurt is now taller then Dipper at five foot seven he looks like a model and Gideon almost as tall as Dipper who is taller now but still shorter the Allen who has to replace his entire wardrobe because he's too tall now .

(Gideon is only 1 year younger than the twins instead of two in this AU )

Mabel Candy and Pacifica have taken to grabbing his ass the later of the three insisted on updating his wardrobe his brothers are around Dippers height who is finally taller then Mabel with Keith being an inch taller and Luke and Gideon being an inch shorter Dipper is five four and Mabel is five foot two and a half

Bills pov

it's time to go I'm sorry Bill I wish you could hear me still but the bus will be here in an hour so I'll see you next summer bye, Bill" Dipper said Tad closed the tablet window

Dipper had left a video for him to play it for me once the light had come back in my eye

' _Bill can you hear me_ ' Tad asked telepathically

' _yes just talk normal, you're too loud when you talk in my head_ ' i thought I know I sounded tired I know I did

" Oh sorry Bill I need to know who is the red-eyed demon?" he asked

' _who ..I don't... it's all so fuzzy Pine tree is he OK? what day is it?_ ' i asked

"it September twelfth Bill," he said

' _that long'_  I said he scratched his head and snapped his fingers a small table was now in front of me

"Dipper going to video chat soon he's going to do this every month OK see that timer, " he said pointing it read 1:38 and kept going down

' _what's it mean?_ ' I asked

"it's when the chats going to start the screen won't turn off and it's fully charged so it won't die and I'll be over there," Tad said going outside the ward

the screen turns on and Pine Tree appeared "hey Bill good to see you I don't have much time so I'll tell you what happened you remember Allen well the first day of school no one even knew it was him the bullies even stole his clothes in gym again thinking he was hiding in fact here's the recording they took" he said

the screen split it show a bunch of teenage boys and one girl who looked stuck up then Llama I didn't think that was possible

"that girl is the bitch Jill keeps trying to hook me up with " he said I can see that, the video continued the boy holding the clothed had his back to the locker room door a tall very handsome young man who had full six pack came out clad in only in a pair of tight black boxer showing off the outline of his large asset walked out

everyone but the guy with his back to him, their eyes went wide their jaws dropped some were even drooling. he walked over and tapped the other's shoulder he turned his smiled disappeared

"give back my clothes," he said the boy with his clothes who was an inch shorter then him snapped out of whatever trans he was in

"oh sorry thought these were that tubby losers Allen Frost they were in his locker," he said handing them back Pine tree walked up

"Hey Allen found your shoes outside they steal your clothes again, " he said the jaws dropped lower and the eyes went wider the boy Allen put his shirt on

"yeah but they gave them back you didn't happen to find my sock did you?" he asked

"Mabels got them," Pine tree said Shooting star came up and grabbed Allen's ass he rolled his eyes

"Mabel," he said calmly

"no way your him where that little freak hiding" the bitch screeched Allen slicked his hair back showing off his dual colored eyes

"Sorry darling I'm not you I don't pretend to be someone I'm not, " he said turning around and going back into the locker room with the rest of his clothes the person recording it walk over to the bitch

"hey how does it feeling to know you could have tapped that and to know now you never can," he asked

"oh and dat ass you just want to grab it," Shooting Star said in the back round the bitch looked piss

I don't think Pine tree saw it but I did for a second her eye slit she punched the camera the screen just showing Pine tree now

"poor Luke he lost his camera," he said I called out for Tad thankfully he heard me

"Dipper Bill has something to say" he conveyed Pine tree got closer to the screen

' _the bitch she's an earthbound demon or at least part one_ ' i said Tad told him

"is she the red-eyed demon?" he asked

'No she a gold Brown eyes probably a wolf a dog or some other k-9 type demon' I said Tad told him

"hu so she really is a bitch," he said something slammed in the back round

"BOY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" a woman yelled

"crap the dungeon masters back I got to go see you next month Bill thanks for the heads up, bye," he said the screen want black

' _Tad_ ' I said he picked up the tablet and made the table disappeared

"Yeah, " he asked

' _remember the boy you went to in my stead'_ I said he tensed

"Bill don't," Tad said

' _please listen I have to tell you I feel like the memory is fading. I didn't go to him because he was not long for this world_ ' I said his eyes widened

"what do you mean Bill," he asked

" _he was dying he had less than a year left to live when he died_ ' I told him Tad was crying

"HE COULD HAVE LIVED IT STILL" He yelled

 _'it was a brain-eating disease he would have died slowly and painfully over that year losing his memories. everyone in his village knew and he knew that is why he was all alone you gave him a reason to live and to die so he could keep his precious memories when he moved on to the cosmos_  ' I told him Tad was sobbing now on his knees his hand over his mouth

' _he became a part of a star you know a star that brightened constellation_ ' I told him

 

"which one " he sobbed

  
' _Ursa Major_ ' I whispered his eyes widened

"D-Dipper he's Sorri then he " he stuttered

' _yes he was ......... he was meant to die for his soul to split to make more souls one to be reborn as the Pine tree in my zodiac just like you were meant to kill all those men and become who you are now of course you were only meant to be a witness for the wheel it wasn't Sixer and Fez that made it so it didn't work as soon as it was complete it should have worked but you weren't there_ ' I said

"so it was my fault," he said

' _yes but Pine tree is still alive_ ' i told him he turned around

" what do you mean?" Tad asked

' _Pine tree his magic is strong if they had complete the ritual it would have all awakened at once and either killed him or he would have been sucked into the portal and he would have died from being in the nightmare world. back then I wouldn't have been sad but now.............. I don't want my Pine tree to disappear don't let him take him away'_ i say Tad looked at me

"he's not going to get sick again is he?" he asked I mentally roll my eye

' _no his magic too strong it will keep anything like that from happening to him'_ i say to quell his fears

"how many souls are there that made up Sorri," he asked

'I  _don't remember to broken I do know shooting star would have been if they had been the same gender and identical but I know there's more than five'_ I told him

"we-we cannot tell him about this, " he said I agree with him

in December at night Pine tree talks to me every month. last month Jill paid a bunch of teenage boys to get him drunk after his ice skating competition which he won and make him get a

  
tramp stamp of the bitch demons name on him but he heard her planing it and can apparently hold his liquor better than the others boys and got a tattoo of my Cipher wheel on his right wrist and arm I'm so proud of my little sapling he even went to a club and sang on stage he shows me the video *NEFFEX - Backstage* I thought it was weird that the women on either side of him were in their underwear and dancing with poles I asked Tad about it and he just blushed .

one of the boys overdosed on some drug thing and Pine tree kept doing chest compressions all the way to the hospital saving Bricks life he likes saving his enemies I guess.

  
there's frost on everything I hear a crunch I look in front of me it's the archdemon he looks pissed

"times up Cipher give me his soul" he growled snapping his fingers thinking he was dispelling his spell it's the same voice but the bodies different smaller oh that right arch demon like to build cults and harems. the high alphas can possess other alphas they've enslaved

' _whose'_  I asked

"PINES" he yelled wait I can use this

' _OK I'll give Pines soul brown hair brown eyes really smart kind of a nerd_ ' I said

"yes" he growled I smiled perfect

' _fine deal_  ' I said he grins ear to ear and grabs my hand the white light blinded me and him. the pain it was too much, like being on fire and being torn apart I saw a flash blue and red 

' _keep Dipper safe_ ' was my last thought before everything went black

I came to freezing and to the demon laughing

 

To Be Continued

 

in the next story

 

Cliffhanger

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first Chapter of the next fic will be posted this week
> 
>  
> 
> Ilyh zhuh pdgh wkdw yhub gdb wkuhh Sulpdub ri dqjhu, jxlow, dqg Zhlug
> 
> Wzr rssrvlwhv pxvw qrw wrxfk ohvv brx zdqw d ixwxuh wrog oljkw dqg Gdun  
> fxw rii iurp wkuhh qhyhu nqrzq xqwlo wkhb phhw
> 
> until next time


End file.
